Tatl
.]] '''Tatl' is a fictional character in Nintendo's ''The Legend of Zelda'' franchise and Link's sidekick in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Biography Before the game Once, during a rainstorm, Tatl and her brother Tael befriended the abandoned Skull Kid. The three got along very well, even though the Skull Kid's mischievous side would at times surface. Tatl became wary of the Skull Kid's increasing menace, but when he stole Majora's Mask from the Happy Mask Salesman, she still stuck with her friends. Alliance with Link When Link is traveling through the Lost Woods, Tatl flies out and startles Epona into throwing Link off, knocking the hero unconscious. She, along with her brother and the Skull Kid, is fascinated by Link's Ocarina, but refuses to let Tael try it, as she says "What if you dropped it and broke it?" When Link wakes up and confronts them, she escapes with her friends. After Link is cursed into Deku Mask, she tries to stop him from pursuing the Skull Kid and is is separated from the Skull Kid and her brother. She realizes that she must work together with the now transformed Link to see her brother again and stop the Skull Kid. When Link and Tatl confront the Skull Kid for the first time in Clock Town, she is furious when he hits Tael for "speaking out of line". Any time after that when the player confronts the Skull Kid (after time was rewound) Tatl will try to warn her brother to get away from the Skull Kid before he's hurt. After Link gathers the four boss masks and frees the Giants, he calls them together with the Oath to Order and the Mask escapes to the moon. The first time this happens, Tatl shows a great reluctance to follow, but agrees to when Tael insists on following Link up if she won't. If time is rewound and the player calls the Giants again, Tatl will agree to follow Link with some resigned amusement. At the end of the game, Tatl remains behind in Termina with her brother and the Skull Kid (now free of the Mask's power), and the three plan on attending the Carnival of Time. As Link rides off, she calls after him "Link! Thank you", and begins to cry while being comforted by Tael. Personality As a fairy companion, Tatl is not as informative as Navi from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and has somewhat of an attitude; however, her intentions are good. At first, she is cold and callous towards Link, but eventually grows fond of him. She functions the same way as Navi when it comes to Z-targeting and giving Link pointers when he needs it. Unlike Navi, who tells Link about enemies encyclopedia-like, Tatl often interjects her own opinions into her information (when telling Link about the Stalchildren, she says that they are cursed and adds "What are you going to do about it?") Tatl's voice is represented by chiming noises, due to complains against the voice input of Navi in Ocarina of Time.' Name The siblings' names appear to be a play on "tattle-tale", due to their childlike mischief. Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Video game sidekicks Category:Female video game characters Category:Fictional fairies and sprites Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:2000 introductions